falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Geschütze von Anchorage
}} Die Kanonen von Anchorage ist eine Fallout 3 Hauptquest, sie kommt mit dem Add-On Anchorage und wird initiiert, sobald die Simulation Befreiung von Anchorage gestartet wird. After finishing the quest Hilfe für die Ausgestoßenen you find yourself in the Anchorage Reclamation simulation. All your items are removed (for now, you get them back at the end of the simulation), instead you receive a silenced 10mm pistol, a Grabenmesser, a Stealth Boy, and Wintertaugliche Kampfrüstung. Inside the simulation, all usable items glow red and emit a ringing sound when you approach them. Your armor and weapons' condition will not degrade. Health and ammunition can be replenished using health and ammo dispensers. All enemies vanish in a blue flash of light when they are killed. Ziele und Komplettlösung Das Hauptziel in "Die Kanonen von Anchorage" ist, drei Artillerie Geschütze zu zerstören. Like all quests in this DLC it's very linear. Be aware though that there are a total of 10 intel suitcases to be found in the 3 quests inside the simulator and that you need to find all of them to gain the Geheimoperationen perk. These suitcases are usually slightly off the path or behind (very easy or easy) locked doors. Infiltrieren des chinesischen Artilleriestandorts In der Simulation werdet ihr von Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery begrüßt. Als Erstes werdet ihr bemerken, dass ihr von eurer geliebten Ausrüstung Abschied nehmen musstet und dafür mit dem Equipment vorliebnehmen müsst, das ihr unterwegs aufsammeln könnt. Ladet die 10-mm-Pistole durch und schlagt den Pfad in östlicher Richtung ein,während der Sergeant einen anderen Weg wählt. Ihr müsst euch unterwegs in Richtung der feindlichen Stellungen gegen in der Regel einzeln auftauchende chinesische Soldaten zur Wehr setzen. Nutzt dabei je nach Spezialisierung die Pistole und/oder im Nahkampf den Dolch, bis ihr schlagkräftigere Waffen findet. Beachtet dabei, dass die Feinde nur Hologramme sind und deswegen keine Ausrüstung hinterlassen. Alle, die es ein wenig hinterhältiger operieren wollen, sollten den Stealth Boy im Gepäck aktivieren. Ihr werdet aber bald auf Waffenvorräte stoßen. Haltet unterwegs die Augen nach rot leuchtenden Spendern offen. Mit diesen könnt ihr interagieren und euch so heilen lassen oder Munition auffüllen. Sobald ihr über die Hängebrücke auf die andere Seite der Basis gelangt seid, findet ihr nach den Treppenstufen in der südlichen Ecke unter anderem ein nützliches Heckenschützengewehr. Geht anschließend in nordwestlicher Richtung weiter und betretet die Baracke. Haltet unterwegs immer die Augen nach plötzlich auftauchenden Gegnern offen. Im Verschlag findet ihr die nächsten Waffen, ein Chinesisches Sturmgewehr sowie mehrere Splitterminen und Splittergranaten. Der Munitionsspender versorgt euch erwartungsgemäß mit maximaler Munition. Verlasst die Baracke und betretet das große vereiste Rohr im Nordwesten. Geht ihr dort die Rampe nach oben, könnt ihr einen frischen Stealth Boy finden. Benutzt anschließend das Rohr als Brücke zur gegenüberliegenden Seite und lauft dort drüben weiter zu den Treppen im Nordwesten. Schlagt, dort angekommen, die südöstliche Richtung ein. Einige Meter weiter steht ihr schließlich vor der Tür zum "Höhlenaußenposten“. Sergeant Montgomery treffen Schleicht euch im Höhlenaußenposten in die große Halle. Nachdem ihr die dortigen Wachen erledigt habt, solltet ihr unbedingt einen Blick hinter die östliche Ecke des Raums werfen. Dort findet ihr weitere Waffen- und Munitionsvorräte. Etwa in der Mitte des Raumes liegt schließlich noch ein Gaussgewehr herrenlos auf dem Boden. Besonders die Scharfschützen unter euch dürften von dieser Energiewaffe begeistert sein. Die dazu nötigen MF-Zellen findet ihr in der eben beschriebenen Ecke im Süden. Folgt nun dem schmalen Pfad immer weiter nach Norden, bis ihr in der Basis wieder auf Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery trefft. Bei ihm könnt ihr übrigens bei Bedarf eure Munitionsvorräte auffüllen. Ab sofort kämpft ihr zusammen weiter. Alle drei Artilleriegeschütze zerstören Wenn ihr bereit seid, verlasst die kleine Station über den Ausgang "Klippen von Anchorage“. Arbeitet euch mit dem Sergeant auf dem schmalen Weg in Richtung der Geschütze vor. Nach der ersten Plattform habt ihr über ein vereistes Rohr Zugang zum Gesundheitsspender in der kleinen Baracke gegenüber falls nötig. Haltet euch ansonsten weiter in nördlicher Richtung. Einige Hängebrücken später erreicht ihr wieder eine größere Plattform. Hinter der verschlossenen Tür zum "Einsatzspeicher“ auf der rechten Seite könnt ihr einen Koffer mit feindlichen Informationen über die Invasion sowie das Holoband "Lebewohl“ bergen. Begebt euch dann in die überdachte Baracke. An deren Ende findet ihr eine Treppe, die euch direkt zur "Artillerie am Eingang von Overlook“ führt. Wegen des schwer bewachten Bunkers vor dem Zugang empfiehlt es sich aber, noch vor dem Ausgang durch die rechte Tür zur „Höhlenpassage“ abzubiegen. Wenige Meter später könnt ihr so den Wachbunker von der Flanke aus angreifen. Habt ihr die feindlichen Soldaten erledigt, könnt ihr gefahrlos durch die Tür zum "Außenposten der chinesischen Artillerie“ treten. Ob ihr im Eingangsbereich des Außenpostens zuerst die Treppe oder den Weg nach Osten nehmt, ist unwichtig, da beide in die obere Etage führen. Vergesst aber nicht, die frischen Vorräte vom Tisch in der östlichen Ecke des Erdgeschosses mitzunehmen. Begebt euch dann in den ersten Stock. Von den Treppenstufen aus gesehen findet ihr im ersten Stockwerk eine verschlossene Tür. Dahinter entdeckt ihr den zweiten Koffer mit feindlichen Informationen, das Holoband "Invasion“ sowie einen Stealth Boy. Verlasst diesen Teil der Basis und begebt euch in die große Halle. Ein Stück weiter im Norden erreicht ihr den nächsten Raum. Hier findet ihr wieder eine Möglichkeit, Vorräte aufzufüllen, sowie eine verschlossene Tür. Dahinter befindet sich ein weiterer Koffer mit Informationen. Wendet ihr euch zurück im Raum nach rechts, erreicht ihr die Treppe in den nächsten Stock. Dort geht es weiter in östlicher Richtung und anschließend nach dem Lager für die Geschützmunition nach Norden. Hier führen euch schließlich zwei Treppen hinauf zu einem Durchlass zu einem Gang auf der linken Seite. Wenn ihr euch im Gang umdreht, steht ihr vor einer weiteren verschlossenen Tür, hinter der ihr das Holoband "Überrannt“ finden könnt. Lauft danach den Gang immer weiter, bis ihr zu den nächsten Treppen gelangt. An deren Ende findet ihr den nächsten Spender für eure Vorräte und Heilung. Nun erreicht ihr einen sehr hohen Raum, in dem die Artilleriemunition nach oben zu den Geschützen transportiert wird. Hier lauern außerdem so genannte Rote Dragoner getarnt auf euch. Sie greifen euch mithilfe von Stealth Boys unsichtbar aus dem Hinterhalt an. Um sie zu enttarnen, müsst ihr mit der Waffe auf den Schatten zielen und treffen. Danach habt ihr einige Sekunden Zeit, gezielte Schüsse auf die Attentäter abzufeuern. Säubert die untere Ebene von allen Roten Dragonern, die in den Nischen lauern, bevor ihr die Treppen nach oben betretet. Im Norden findet ihr neben Erfrischungsmöglichkeiten den Ausgang aus dem Außenposten zur "Artillerie von Overlook“. Die erste Artilleriestellung befindet sich unweit vom Ausgang des Außenpostens im Nordosten. Passt unterwegs auf den Roten-Dragoner-Heckenschützen auf, der sich in der unteren Nische postiert hat. Schleicht euch an den Bunker an und erledigt dessen Besatzung neben dem riesigen Geschütz. Mit Handgranaten könnt ihr die feindlichen Soldaten schnell ausschalten. Legt danach an der rot leuchtenden Stelle des Artilleriegeschützes die Sprengladung. Bringt euch schnell in Richtung der Tür zum Außenposten in Sicherheit, bevor die Ladung hochgeht. Von dort aus gesehen geht es nach der erfolgreichen Sprengung über den schmalen Pfad in südlicher Richtung weiter zum zweiten Geschütz. Der Pfad führt euch schließlich weiter nach oben, wo ihr sofort von Heckenschützen und Flammenwerfer-Gegnern angegriffen werdet. Seid ihr oben angekommen, bekommt ihr es noch mit der hiesigen Bunkerbesatzung zu tun. Legt die Sprengladung an das zweite Artilleriegeschütz, sobald die Luft rein ist. Benutzt den Pfad hinter dem Bunker zur Flucht vor der Explosion, der euch gleichzeitig zum dritten Geschütz führt. Schaltet dort den Heckenschützen sowie Flammenwerfer-Feind aus und die letzte Artilleriestellung gehört euch. Neben dem Geschütz führt euch der angrenzende Weg aus der Gefahrenzone der Explosion. Anschließend werdet ihr automatisch zu General Constantine Chase transportiert, um vom Erfolg der Mission zu berichten. Im Hauptquartier erhaltet ihr zudem die nächste Mission der Anchorage. Berichte General Chase You are teleported away from the mountain top and find yourself right in front of the general. This automatically concludes the Guns of Anchorage. Intel Koffer 4 of the 10 intel suitcases required for gaining the Geheimoperation perk can be found during this mission. Please refer to the main article for their locations. Infos * Stealthed Chinese units can be targeted in V.A.T.S., but with a 0% chance of hitting. However manual firing can be used to remove their stealth field, enabling V.A.T.S. ** While unable to target the Stealthed Chinese units in V.A.T.S. using most weapons you still seem to be able to target them using grenades. * At the end of this mission, just before the fade-out and your debriefing, all your inventory is removed. If you are using the Gary 23 bug (refer to Operation: Anchorage Bugs for details) this would not be the time to begin stocking up on ammunition. * If you target the American paratrooper in V.A.T.S. before he gets killed and target his arms it shows the parachute as being part of his arms. * If you fire on the two Chimera tanks with a sniper rifle, you can cause a team of Chinese soldiers to appear and run alongside the tanks, the first Chimera may even return with one of the teams.(PS3 Confirmed) * Staying in the bunker next to the big guns while the explosive detonates will not protect you from damage. Hinter den Kulissen * Markings on the shells give their size as 914 mm, the same beas those fired by the giant Little David heavy mortar in real-life. Their shapes are also about the same. * The title is a take of the WW2 film, The Guns of Navarone.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054953/ en:The Guns of Anchorage ru:Орудия Анкориджа Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Erfolge und Trophäen Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Hauptquests